


Dodgers owner

by Starspangledseb



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: ! - Freeform, Dodger finds reader, Dog fic, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral, M/M, chris is a dork, horror movie (nothing is described)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starspangledseb/pseuds/Starspangledseb
Summary: I am shit at summaries so pls just read it..





	Dodgers owner

Imagine sitting in Central Park working when a dog comes running over to you, you check the dogs collar to see “dodger, if found call” on there. You sit with dodger for 10 minutes before you text the number on the collar, ‘hey uh I found your dog, well he found me’ the person texts you back asking where you are and telling you that they will be there in about 20 minutes. You wait for the owner to come and dodger never leaves your side, 25 minutes later he runs over to a man before running back to you, you look up at the man and see that it’s Chris Evans, you try not to let your excitement get the better of you before introducing yourself and telling him how long dodger has been with you. Chris introduces himself and asks to buy you lunch as a thank you. You pack up your bag and go to a dog friendly café and eat lunch, he drops you off at your flat before leaving.

The next morning (Sunday) you wake up to a dog barking and scratching at your door, you open your front door and dodger runs in, he runs straight into your bedroom and jumps in your bed you grab your phone and send a text to Chris ‘hey Evans you missing someone??’ (picture of dodger attached) he texts back ‘I’m on my way’ you laugh and go to your kitchen and make yourself a cup of coffee, 10 minutes later here’s a knock at your door, you open it and tell chris to come in, you offer him coffee and start making it, dodger come in the kitchen and starts running around your feet, you attempt to give Chris his coffee but before you can dodger knocks you flying sending the coffee all over chris and you into Chris’s chest. ‘Oh fuck omg I’m so sorry, you can jump in the shower. I think I have some clothes that might fit you, I’ll throw yours in the wash now, I’m so sorry.’ You show chris where the shower is before going into your room and finding a pair of sweatpants big enough to fit him, you knock on the bathroom door and say ‘I found some sweatpants but I don’t have any shirts that will fit you’ he opens the door, takes the sweatpants and says it fine. You head back to the kitchen, clean up the mess and make him a brand new cup of coffee. Once out of the shower chris comes into the kitchen and grabs the coffee, you stare at him as he smiles over the cup ‘take a picture it’ll last longer’ he says before taking a sip of the coffee, you grab your phone and snap a picture, you wink at him before walking into the living room.  
He laughs before following you, you two sit on the sofa and watch a movie whilst his clothes are washing and drying, once the clothes are dry he says ‘I guess I better get going.’ he grabs the lead he brought for dodger before calling dodger, dodger doesn’t come until you shout his name. ‘That’s no fair. Why does my dog like you more than me?’ Chris says, you ask him what he’s doing today and he tells you ‘I’m gonna drop dodger off at home before going to do some modelling for a magazine’ you offer to watch dodger so that he isn’t at home alone which chris accepts, he leaves and your left alone with dodger.  
You text chris pictures of dodger all day, at 7pm your phone rings, you answer ‘hey I’m in my way to yours now. Are you hungry?’ Chris says, ‘yeah i am, I haven’t eaten yet’ you reply ‘me too I’m gonna stop and get pizzas, what pizza do you want?’ He says, you ask for a pepperoni pizza and some garlic mayo sauce, you talk for a few more minutes before he hangs up, 25 minutes later chris knocks the door, you answer it and he has 2 boxes of pizza, a bottle of garlic mayo and some sunflowers. He hands you the sunflowers ‘I was in the shop buying you garlic mayo when I saw these and thought of you, so I got them.’ You smile and kiss his cheek, before placing the flowers in a vase and putting them on the windowsill. You tell chris to put a movie on and grab a bottle of coke and two glasses, before joining him in the living room and placing the coke on the coffee table you eat your pizza and ask chris about his day. Once you both have eaten he presses play on the movie, you watch 5 minutes of the movie before realising it’s a horror ‘I don’t like horror movies’ you whine before grabbing a pillow to hide behind, he laughs at you and says ‘you can hide behind me if you want.’ You move closer to him bringing the pillow just in case, every time there’s a scary part you jump, flinch, whimper and hide your face in chris, by the end of the movie your sat in his lap shaking, he apologises for making you scared before putting on a Disney movie to calm you both down. After watching 2 more movies you realise how late it is and you tell chris he can stay, ‘only if I get to sleep with you’ he says, you both start laughing ‘I didn’t mean that like that but can I sleep with you?’ he says whilst laughing, you nod and head towards your bedroom, you hand him a spare toothbrush and the sweatpants from earlier, telling him to get changed in here whilst you bruh your teeth, you come out of the bathroom grab chris’s shirt off the floor and put it in before playing with your hair, chris comes back into the room and just looks at you ‘take a picture it’ll last longer’ you say to him before posing, he grabs his phone and snaps a picture, you climb into bed and cuddle up next to him and dodger before falling asleep.

You wake up Monday morning to your alarm going off, ‘shh’ you say before you turn it off you wriggle your way out of chris’s arms trying not to wake him up, he grumbles and whines but stays asleep nonetheless, you get ready for work, drink coffee and leave the house, 2 hours after you get to work you get a text from Chris (selfie of him and dodger in your bed shirtless pouting) ‘where’d you go?? I wanted some early morning cuddles’ You smile at your phone before snapping a picture of your classroom (your a kindergartenteacher btw) ‘I have to work’ you and him text sporadically through the day telling him where you worked and when you finished and other things, at around lunch time he texts ‘are you on lunch yet??’ ‘Not yet 10 minutes’ ‘do you eat in your classroom?’ comes next, you reply with ‘yeah why??’ before getting your class ready to head to lunch, once all the kids are gone you hear a knock on the door ‘come in’ you say whilst tiding up, ‘hey y/n’ Chris says smiling at you, he hands you a small bouquet of flowers and sits on the end of your desk, you place the flowers in a glass and grab your lunch, sharing it between the two of you, once you have eaten he stares at your face before asking in a low voice ‘can I kiss you?’ You nod and he kisses you soft and slow, you two kiss until you run out of air, he pulls back and smiles at you before saying ‘I should go, can I go back to yours? I’ll make dinner!’ You nod and hand him your house key. Half an hour later you get a text from Chris saying ‘I’ve been wanting to kiss you since you gave me coffee, Sunday morning’ you smile at your phone and text him back ‘why didn’t you??, we could’ve been kissing a whole extra day’


End file.
